As known, a scroll refrigeration compressor includes:                a closed container,        a scroll compression unit disposed in the closed container and including at least:                    a first fixed scroll including a first fixed base plate and a first fixed spiral wrap,            an orbiting scroll arrangement including a first orbiting spiral wrap, the first fixed spiral wrap and the first orbiting spiral wrap forming a plurality of first compression chambers,                        a drive shaft adapted for driving the orbiting scroll arrangement in an orbital movement,        an electric driving motor coupled to the drive shaft and arranged for driving in rotation the drive shaft about a rotation axis, and        a refrigerant suction part suitable for supplying the scroll compression unit with refrigerant to be compressed.        
Typically, the refrigerant suction part extends radially with respect to the orbiting scroll arrangement and emerges in an annular volume fluidly connected to a first external compression chamber.
Such a configuration of the refrigerant suction part induces significant pressure drops and an underfilling of the first compression chambers, which harm the efficiency of the scroll compression unit, and thus of the scroll compressor.